It is not the first time
by Miranda5iv
Summary: Primero que nada, este es un fanfic Jadeite x Rei Hino. Si, el rubio caprichoso y la niña estoica; no es un one-shot, y tampoco da esperanzas de ser un fic largo. Pero ¿Qué pasaría si estos dos revivieran sus pasiones pasadas? ¿Si el "destino" les brindara un momento perfecto, solitario? Porque, al fin y al cabo, las puertas japonesas de un templo, no brindan gran protección.


**¡Lo principal! Ni Sailor Moon ni ninguno de los personajes aquí presentados me pertenecen, son excelsa y pura obra de Naoko Takeuchi. ¡Fuera de eso, disfruten! **

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

El cálido aliento del rubio en su rostro, sumado a la presión que ejercía entre ella y la pared, ayudado por el hakama que constituía su ropaje tradicional, de sacerdotisa. Su rostro ardía cual fuente de sangre, manteniendo los labios fuertemente cerrados, aún más bajo la presión que ejercían sus dientes superiores sobre su labio inferior, el cual comenzaba a gotear el vital líquido que se agolpaba en sus mejillas.

-Mientes-Repitió el ojiazul, ensanchando su sonrisa, habiendo olvidado ya cuantas veces había musitado esto ante las negativas de la azabache; aparte de ellos dos, el templo se encontraba solitario. Podía hacerle _lo que quisiera _y nadie se enteraría. Pero, no se trataba de que _solo el _disfrutara; sin embargo, no era que pudiera hacer mucho con respecto a la estoicidad de la guerrera.

_¡No siento nada por ti!_

_¡Aléjate! ¡No te soporto!_

_Yo no recuerdo ese…**ese** "nosotros"_

**_"Flashback"_**

_Se encontraban en un florido prado, de esos donde revolotean las mariposas y cantan las aves. El césped cosquilleaba en cada milímetro de piel desnuda en las piernas de la princesa marciana, cubriendo su ruborizado rostro tras un ramo improvisado de las varias flores que rodeaban el lugar que había tomado por asiento. Cada nervio de su piel se erizaba ante los pasos de Jadeite acercándose; de una u otra forma, este siempre lograba que terminarán solos; o el resto desaparecía "misteriosamente", o la secuestraba. El joven se sentó a sus espaldas, apoyando su barbilla en uno de los hombros de la muchacha, dejando que su respiración hiciera hormiguear el cuello de esta. _

_-Me ha contado un pajarito, que has hecho un "juramento" hacia la princesa Serenity-Comentó, en una especie de ronroneo, deslizando sus manos hasta el abdomen ajeno, creando un improvisado abrazo, valiéndose de este para que, ni siquiera, soñara con escapar-Y que eres la única que ha pronunciado tal voto…-La picó un poco más, tal y como hacia la curiosidad con él. _

_-No estoy segura de sí debería preocuparme por tus conversaciones con animales terrestres, Jadeite-Repuso, evadiéndose, llevando sus manos al lugar donde se encontraban las del contario, acariciando, de la forma más sutil que podía, como al descuido, la suavidad de la piel que las recubría, dejándose envolver por el olor de su acompañante. Adoraba su compañía, otro detalle que jamás pronunciaría; pero, sus interrogantes eran algo incomodas, y solían ir en doble sentido. Esta, no era la excepción. _

_-Entonces, ¿Lo de la castidad, va enserio?-Inquirió, dedicándole una sonrisita que, de inocente solo tenía la pinta, propia de un niño que relata una travesura provechosa. Sintió el ritmo del corazón femenino acelerarse, escuchando el pulso que vibraba en el cuello, lo cual, solo hizo que su sonrisa se ensanchara; había dado en el clavo. _

_Pasados unos minutos, había dos opciones; o el pasto se congelaba por la impaciencia del rubio, o ardía por la vergüenza de la fémina. No esperaba que le hiciera esa pregunta en toda su _desgraciada _relación; o quizá sí, pero se lo callaría hasta el fin del milenio de plata, que, para su pésima suerte, termino siendo el desenlace grabado en sus memorias. _

_-Habla, Mars, o te morderé **tan **fuerte que gemirás mi nombre-La amenaza iba totalmente enserio, como todas las que le hacía el ojiazul, estaban pensadas para que este pudiera aprovecharse de los negativos silencios de la morena; más bien, rogaba porque se quedara muda en aquel instante, al menos dos segundos._

_-Es cierto…-Musito la muchacha, cuando sintió los húmedos labios del joven cerrarse en la base de su cuello, prácticamente en el hueso de la clavícula que pertenecía a dicho lado. Su imperturbabilidad no había mermado, y aparte del carmesí que manchaba sus mejillas, siquiera su voz se había alterado demasiado. _

Como sacaba eso de quicio al caballero a cargo de proteger a Endymion.

_-Entonces ¿Ya no puedo tocarte?-Se quejó, en un puchero infantil, dejando un "casto" beso donde antes había estado a punto de hundir los dientes, por simple malicia; adoraba su sabor, aunque las veces que lograba besarla "como Dios manda" eran tan escasas como sus visitas a la tierra. Sin embargo, que fueran solo por él, le halagaba._

_¿Que ella debería estar cuidando a la princesa lunar, y el a su príncipe terrestre?_

**_Eso no importaba._**

_¿Que jamás admitiría que quería verlo?_

**_Tampoco. _**

_Con sacarle color a su rostro, y verla sonreír, tenía suficiente. Sin contar que se regodeaba viéndola dudar con respecto a la respuesta de su última pregunta; en vez de aflojar el abrazo, la estrechó con mayor fuerza, acariciando la nuca de la fémina con la punta de la nariz. Con basta y aparente tranquilidad, la tomó de la cintura, alzándola lo suficiente como para sentarla sobre sus piernas, sintiendo la nívea piel arder bajo la yema de sus dedos. La movió como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratara, de manera que quedara de perfil con respecto a su perspectiva._

_-¿Y bien? ¿Si puedo?-Insistió, besando la encendida mejilla a su alcance, varias veces,_

_-No deberías, Jadeite-Soltó su nombre como si con ello el universo entero se detuviese. Con delicadeza, giro su rostro, pudiendo juntas sus labios con los de su "sillón personal". Menuda forma de decirle que no le importaba, y mucho menos le molestaba, sin articular palabra. _

**_"Fin Del Flashback"_**

Ese era su último recuerdo juntos; y a pesar de la negación de la jovencita de orbes rojizos, lo compartían, al fin y al cabo. Su último beso desde entonces, antes de que Metalia destruyera sus apacibles vidas, y los obligara a renacer. ¿Por qué volvían a estar tan cerca? Sin contar que la situación en la que reanudaban su cercanía física, era mucho, mucho más sugestiva que en el pasado.

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

¡Señores! ¡Soy una irresponsable! Debo caps de mis fanfics –Uno casi terminado- y me pongo a escribir esto… ¡Pero, Ey! ¡Entérense! ¡Hoy, culmino mi año académico! ¡Soy libre hasta enero! … Ok, me deprimo pensando el poco tiempo que me están dando… ¡Pero, para celebrar esa pequeña libertad, me moría por escribir algo sobre estos dos! Últimamente mi crush por este shippeo late al 4000 por hora, así qué, algo tenía que escribirles. Será algo muy, muy corto. Pero, puedo asegurarles que tendrá otro capítulo, si me dan un poquito de cuerda~

Tambien quiero hacer otro escrito de otro Sailor shippeo que tengo *O* ¿Y? ¿Ustedes tienen alguno? Si me late, podría regalarles un pequeño one-shot (O un fic cortito, de menos de 6 capítulos ¡No soy Batman!) Por navidad 33 *Corazoncito* ¡Cuídense mucho, gracias por leer!

¡Hasta podemos jugar con los comentarios! ¿No se les ocurre un nombre para este shippeo?

Porque Jei suena SUPER RARO, así que, pueden darme ideas. Tendrán su papel especial en el próximo episodio~


End file.
